


it's the thought of it

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Domestic Bliss, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, smoke alarms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alexander has never claimed to beableto cook.





	it's the thought of it

**Author's Note:**

> for allbingo - it's the thought that counts and 100prompts - cut.
> 
> it's also a gift for my dear friend justice, who coaxed me into writing hamburr for her as an art trade! love ya. <3
> 
> enjoy!

“Alexander!” Aaron exclaims as he rushes to the kitchen.

“What?” he asks, turning around and trying to hide the frying pan behind him.

He’s immediately distracted from what he was going to say, turning to the barely visible frying pan. “Are you… cooking?”

Alexander smiles at him a little nervously and pulls him into a kiss. “Maybe.”

“I really don’t trust you cooking. Or your cooking.”

Alexander pouts at him, fluttering his lashes and tilting his head, giving him his best puppy eyes even as he smirks a little. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it this time around. I’m making your favorite!” He pauses. “What did you come here in for? Got something to tell me’”

Aaron nods. “Yeah. You see, I’m gonna go see Little Theo soon! We’re going out apple picking.”

Alexander gasps. “Oh! That’s amazing, I have to bake you all a little something, some pastries!”

“Alexander, you can’t bake either—!”

“Yes I can—!”

He’s cut off by the smoke alarm ringing loudly, a downpour of water quickly going all over their apartment.

“ALEXANDER!” he yells.

“I’m sorry— I’m sorry!” he yells right back as he puts out the frying pan, the smoke slowly dissipating, but the problem is now that they’re both dripping wet, their clothes ruined.

“You’re absolutely fucking terrible,” Aaron exclaims as he looks at the designer clothes he had on. “I’m going to kill you.”

“We put them in the dryer and we take a shower!” Alexander tells him, pulling him to get out of the room, caring not to slip on the wet floors. “And we can have some fun!”

“You’re a horny bastard and showers are slippery, I’m not having shower sex with you or anyone ever since I nearly got a concussion because of it.” 

“What’s the thrill if not for getting a concussion?”

“Alexander, you’re fucking stupid,” Aaron tells him without missing a beat as he starts taking his clothes off. “But you were cooking for me.” He pauses and looks away. “So I guess like, thanks for the thought. Or something.”

Alexander laughs, pulling him into a kiss before pulling his wet shirt over his head and onto the floor. “It’s the thought that counts, babe. Also, do you really not want—”

“I really don’t,” Aaron cuts him off as he gets in the shower. 

“Okay,” Alexander says, still smiling like an idiot as he grabs for the shampoo.


End file.
